This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fuel injectors are used in a variety of applications to deliver a fuel, such as gasoline, to an engine. A series of fuel injectors may be incorporated into each of the various cylinders in the engine to deliver the fuel that will drive the pistons and power the engine. In some applications, it may be desirable to deliver a high-pressure natural gas to an engine via a fuel injector. In such instances, it may be desirable to have a fuel injector that can deliver fuel in multiple configurations and under various engine operating conditions and modes of operation.